


the best part of me (was always you).

by redhoods



Series: man these times are hard. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoods/pseuds/redhoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek gets back to the house after work, all the furniture has been pushed to the center of the living room with a tarp draped over them and Stiles is intently focused on the wall where there are several streaks of paint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best part of me (was always you).

When Derek gets back to the house after work, all the furniture has been pushed to the center of the living room with a tarp draped over them and Stiles is intently focused on the wall where there are several streaks of paint. “Are you actually watching paint dry?” He calls out, shrugging out of his jacket and leaving it on top of the tarp as he crosses over to stand behind Stiles.

“No, why would I do that?” Stiles is still focused on the wall, “I’m trying to pick a color,” he sounds entirely too focused, not even rambling on.

“Stiles, how long have you been looking at these colors?” He rests his hand on Stiles’ shoulder, rubbing his thumb along the curve of Stiles’ throat, his other arm wrapping around Stiles’ middle.

The response is a noncommittal noise and a shrug.

Derek shakes his head, pressing his lips to the back of Stiles’ head before pulling away, “I’ll start dinner,” he murmurs softly, rubbing his hand briefly over the back of Stiles’ shaved head before he walks off to the living room, keeping an ear out for Stiles. 

There’s movement a few minutes later and the younger man is joining him in the kitchen, “What are we having?”

Brushing by Stiles, Derek ends up rifling around the fridge, shrugging his shoulders at the question before he straightens, “How about we order pizza and figure out the color?” He suggests, picking the house phone up out of the cradle. He holds it out to Stiles, the girl at the pizza place refuses to take their order from him, but has a serious soft spot for Stiles. He’d be jealous if Stiles actually even noticed, but he remains completely oblivious to the extra attention. He watches Stiles dial the number from memory, bringing his hand up to rub his thumb along the streak of paint on Stiles’ cheek that he hadn’t noticed before until Stiles swats at his hand.

Leaving Stiles to make the call, Derek walks back to the living room and stops in front of the paint splotches on the wall. It’s a variety of colors: a yellow, a tan, a green, a blue, a red, and a greenish blueish ocean like color. He actually likes how they all look, but tries to envision them covering the entirety of the living room and immediately rules out the red color, it’s too dark.

Stiles joins him a few minutes later and he can’t stop himself from drawing Stiles into his chest, ducking his head down for a chaste kiss. Of course, it doesn’t stay that way once Stiles decides he wants more than just a brief kiss, his arms securing tight around Derek’s neck. He breaks the kiss, resting his forehead against Stiles’ despite the weird hunch he has to do in order to do it, “I like the blue green color,” he states softly, settling his hand on Stiles’ hips.

“It’s called ‘teal’, Derek,” Stiles replies, shaking his head as if Derek was actually supposed to know that. He starts squirming in Derek’s grasp, so he releases the younger male, watching him turn to look at the colors. “I think I like that one too, but I really like the yellow, it reminds me of lemonheads. Great candy, lemonheads, you’ll break a tooth if you’re not careful, but definitely worth it,” he doesn’t even pause to take a breath, “And the blue is like my jeep, miss that girl, should’ve gotten another one like her,” Derek holds back his laughter, “I don’t know why I picked that red, it’s awful.”

“What about the tan and green colors?” He asks softly, pulling Stiles back to his chest, resting his chin on top of Stiles head.

There’s a vague gesture in response, “They made me think of you,” Stiles replies softly and Derek can’t stop his smile, pressing his lips to the back of Stiles’ neck.

“We can put those in the bedroom,” he suggests softly, “The blue in the bathroom, yellow in the kitchen?”

Stiles nods before wiggling his way out of Derek’s grasp to go to the door and Derek watches him go, smiling fondly and possibly a little stupidly.


End file.
